The present invention relates to an integrated intercom and security system.
Known intercom systems for a housing complex such as an apartment building include, for example, a number of user interfaces for audio communication with an intercom panel that is typically installed at a threshold point, e.g. the front door to the building. Such a system may be also equipped with a security system which allows the user inside the building to operate a lock from a remote location in order to allow the threshold (e.g. the front door) to open.
Other known systems may include, among other features, a feature for visually viewing the area at the vicinity of the threshold for positive identification of, for example, a visitor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an enhanced intercom and security system.
An integrated intercom and security system according to the present invention includes a local integrated intercom and security system and a remote communication unit which can be in real time communication with the local integrated intercom and security system via a globally accessible communication network such as the Internet.
The local integrated intercom and security system according to the present invention includes a plurality of user interfaces in communication with a central communication unit. Each user interface is associated with a respective user. For example, a user interface may be associated with a tenant residing at a given apartment within a housing complex. A user interface in a system according to the present invention may include a two-way audio communication system, a visual display, and a control panel that enables the user to execute functions within the system. For example, the control panel may include a key for sending preselected messages to the central communication unit.
The local integrated intercom and security system further includes an electro-mechanically operable lock system and an integrated keyless entry system. The electro-mechanically operable lock system operates to allow access through a threshold, for example, a front door, and can be operated from any one of the user interfaces, the central communication unit, or by the integrated keyless entry system.
According to one aspect of the present invention the central communication system includes a memory that stores a list of all users and associated information as well as any information necessary for enabling keyless entry for users. The information so stored may be updated at the central communication unit. In addition, selected portions of the user information stored at the central communication unit may be displayed to the public via an electronic display. Thus, for example, a publicly accessible display panel may be installed outside the residential complex which can be viewed by the public.
According to an aspect of the present invention only the names of the users are displayed, and the unit numbers (e.g. apartment numbers) associated with each user are not displayed. Such a feature enhances the privacy and the security of users.
According to another aspect of the present invention the information stored at the central communication unit may be updated from the remote communication unit. The latter function allows for central control over the security of the building from a remote location. Additionally, the remote communication unit can be used to perform diagnostics on all of the equipment within the local integrated intercom and security system.
The following is a list of additional features in a preferred embodiment of the present invention:
1) feature that allows a user to view images from more than one zone within the residential complex;
2) feature that allows a user to have an automatic view of a visitor entering the building when the door is opened;
3) feature that allows the operator of the central communication unit to send text messages to a selected user or a selected group of users;
4) feature in the user interface that is capable of storing text messages for future viewing;
5) feature that allows a user to send a message to the operator of the central communication unit;
6) feature that allows an operator of the central communication unit to transmit an audio message to a selected user interface or a selected group of user interfaces;
7) feature that allows a user to establish audio communication with the operator of the central communication unit;
8) wireless peripheral sensors such as an intruder alarm or a smoke detector associated with a user interface that can be monitored by the central communication unit or the remote communication unit;
9) access by remote communication unit to send text message to, view text messages stored at or delete text messages from any one of or any selected group of user interfaces;
10) video messaging.
In addition, a system according to the present invention allows the central communication unit to communicate with user interfaces through the riser controllers. This feature allows for a greater number of user interfaces, the ability to disconnect a failed riser, the ability to switch a number of audio and video channels, and the ability to communicate with the sensors such as the smoke detectors and/or intruder alarms in the system.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.